Bad Boy
by Michi-tan
Summary: Bad Boy, by Cascada. Sakura and Sasuke fight in the Forest of Death.


**Hey! I'm trying my hand at a songfic. Feel free to say it's bad, I'll understand. It's the song Bad Boy by Cascada. I absolutely LOVE the song. I thought the SasuSaku pairings would be fit, since Sasuke's a bad boy XD Hope it satisfy's your songfic… thing. I don't know. Well, enjoy! And I'm not skipping lines in the song =.= Cuz I don't feel like it. So if it doesn't make sense, tell me. =.=**

It was another dismally cloudy day in Konoha. While she was walking through the Forest of Death, Sakura remembered _that_ day. The day Sasuke left.

**Remember the feelings, remember the day,**

She remembered pleading with to stay, or at least to take her with him. But he just kept walking. When she finally confessed her love, all he did was say thank you and leave her on that cold bench.

**My stone heart was breaking, my love ran away.**

Ever since he left, she wasn't exactly the same.

**This moments I knew I would be someone else,**

Sakura's eyes were dull and her happiness was mostly fake. Everyone knew it was him that made her like this. The Haruno was a zombie.

**My love turned around and I fell.**

When she saw him after two _years_, she couldn't believe how handsome he was. But he was bad.

**Be my bad boy, be my man. Be weekend lover but don't be my can be my bad boy, but understand. **

**That I don't need you in my life again.**

Sakura passed each tree, the thoughts paining her. A sound like feet crunching leaves made her aware of her surroundings. She was farther into the forest than she intended. There was a blur in the corner of her eye.

"Sakura. Long time no see."

**Won't you be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend.**

"S-sasuke-kun."

**You can be my bad boy, but understand.**

**That I don't need you again.**

"What're you doing here? You're too weak to be in Forest of Death." He smirked.

**No I don't need you again.**

"For your information, I could beat you to a pulp!" she shouted at him.

**You once made a promise to stay by my side.**

The smirk didn't leave his face. He stepped in front of her, a hand on his katana.

**But after some time, you just pushed me aside.**

Sakura already had a good amount a chakra in her fist by the time he had the katana unsheathed. Sasuke rushed at her with such speed, you couldn't see him. The next minute, he was flying through a tree.

"Wha…?"

**You never thought that a girl could be strong,**

The pinkette, standing over him, glared at his body. She could immediately identified several broken bones already healing.

**Now I'll show you how to go on.**

As they fought, she thought about all those missions they had. The ones were she was only a hazard.

**Be my bad boy, be my man. Be my weekend lover but don't be my friend.**

She was a formidable opponent. She was strong and beautiful. A deadly combination. If she beat him, he'd be six feet under. Sasuke fought on.

**You can be my bad boy, but understand.**

**That I don't need you in my life again.**

At last the fight was over. Both of them lay bleeding on the ground. Sasuke was rapidly healing while Sakura's wounds bled freely. He got up and knelt down next to the fierce woman. He had always loved her, but his Uchiha pride wouldn't let him say that.

**Be my bad boy, be my man.**

"S-sasuke-kun." Sakura's voice rasped painfully. He winced and nodded.

**Be my weekend lover, but don't be my friend.**

"I…" She said, and took one final breath. Tears fell from the Uchiha's eyes. He gripped her hand.

"Sakura…I love you." He knew it was too late but he said it anyways. "I love you and always have. When I left, it killed me inside. But I had to go. Don't leave me, please."

**You can be my bad boy, but understand.**

The pinkette's eyes fluttered open and she smiled.

**That I don't need you again.**

They kissed and clouds broke, sun shining down for the first time since that day. The day he left.

**No I don't need you again.**

**It was horrible and… and… JUST SAY IT!!!! SAY HOW IT WAS!!! T^T Ya, I get incredibly emotional sometimes… Well, it was something I thought up when I was listening to the song. Well review!**

**It right there. Click it.**


End file.
